Secrets Will Tear You Apart
by DrippingWings
Summary: YJ was formed because the JLA were keeping secrets from their partners. What happens when YJ are the ones keeping secrets? How will the JLA react to Linsey Lane, the reporter who hides from her famous aunt? How will the League react to Icy, a young hero s


"All votes for yes raise your hand." sighed Flash tiredly. It was well know that Flash was one of the nicest heroes in the JLA, but even he had his limits! I mean come on, it had been _three hours _of his life wasted on debating a complete invasion of privacy on the young justice team.

"That's not how voting works." whined Green Lantern. It wasn't like there was a mini-lantern on the team, why was he even here! Actually, why was he here? "Why am I here exactly?" asked GL after his brilliant epiphany.

"Because, Hal, be-freaking-cause!" shouted Green Arrow, who had finally snapped after three hours of being poked in the thigh with Hal's pen.

"Why can't you just decide?" whined Green Lantern while staring at Batman.

"This is a serious matter concerning the Young Justice team. Until we get a clear ruling on this matter, we will ALL be staying in this room, uninterrupted."

"Well this is awkward..." muttered Flash.

"Barry, what exactly did you do?" questioned Superman.

"I might have called Wally to bring food."

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD." shouted GL.

"And he might be bringing Dick. And Artemis. And M'gann. And Kaldur. And Conner."

"Who's Conner?" asked Superman.

"Conner is Superboys name. You would know that if you were doing your job as A FATHER." scolded Black Canary.

Superman looked a bit ashamed but other than that did nothing. Suddenly there were rapid super speed knocks on the door followed by six voice.

"Pizza man!"

"That has an entire different meaning to Supernatural fans."

"What's Supernatural?"

"You were suppossed to show him that! Are all speedsters this dumb or is it just you?"

"I like Flash!"

"No offense Ms. M, but you like everyone."

"Hide the charts!" whisper shouted Flash. Green Lantern grabbed them with green energy fists and shoved them under the table while eveyone slammed shut there computers.

"COME IN." shouted Flash over casually.

"We got pizza, water, salad, and milkshakes!" exclaimed Wally proudly while Dick, Kaldur, and Artemis unloaded his arms. Conner and M'gann would have but they were currently holding hands. Superman now looked disturbed.

"Thanks kids, get out." thanked Flash nervously.

"Uhm, okay." said Artemis awkwardly. Batman gave a nod of dismissal and robin looked slightly hurt. So did Wally. And M'gann, Artemis, Kaldur, and Conner. But he always looked hurt when he was around Superman. That jerk. The sidekicks all kind of awkwardly walked out. It's not like they were even expecting a conversation to take place, but they were at least expecting a smile or something.

"Well we suck." stated Green Arrow factually.

"I'm the worst uncle ever!" groaned Flash.

"I hope Kaldur'ahm does not take this personally."

Batman didn't say anything, but frowned slightly more than usually.

"I can read there emotions, they were all slightly hurt."

"That's because you were all cold and distance to teenagers with difficult pasts." offered Black Canary on instinct, not really paying attion.

"Look, let's all just vote again and which ever way it leans is the way we go." suggested Superman.

"Okay, everyone write yes or no down on the paper, put it in the hat, and we'll count." said Green Lantern.

"We are a society of superheroes sworn to protect the world and we vote on important decisions like a 3rd grade class." muttered Dinah.

"I agree that it is a bit unusual." agreed Wonder Woman.

*****************************************10 MINUTES LATER****************************************************************

"Okay we have 5 yeses 3 noes and 1 'penis Ha' ". declared Flash.

"Sooooooooooooooo, yes?" inquired Green Lantern.

"Yup, which means someone has to get the kids out of the cave." said Green Arrow. All eight other members slowly turned their heads to face Green Arrow, who had no idea what he just did.

"Ollie..." trailed Dinah.

"Wh- oh."

"Ya."

"Good luck big guy." said Green Lantern, walking away and slapping GA on the back. All the other members walked away and mumbled quite 'good luck's and 'sorry buddy's. After Ollie was alone in the room, he stared at the wall for a while not really planing to move, until his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"This is he."

"What?"

"And you're sure? She's gone?"

"Yes I- yes I accept what the will says."

"Thank you for informing me sooner in stead of later."

"Yes. Yes, thank you."

"Good bye."

Ollie looked at his hands and sighed after flipping the phone closed. How was he going to tell Artemis? How was he going to explain this to Dinah?

*******************************************IN HAPPY HARBOR WITH GA AND YJ**************************************************

"I am underwhelmed."

"No, Wally, no you are not. No one is underwhelmed. 'TIS NOT WHELMED. THAT IS THE CORRECT TERM YOU UNCULTURED SWINE."

"You know, Arty, I usually say that. Or, you know, something a little nicer."

"Robin, stand down." said Kaldur in his leader voice when Artemis snapped her neck around at at least a 270 degree angel. But no one could really blame her, GA had been pestering her for the last three hours about coming to live in Star, but she had no idea why.

"But I was just-"

"WHAT ROBIN WHAT WERE YOU JUST GONNA SAY?"

"Well I-"

"I WILL STAB YOU IN THE NECK WITH A PEN." Robin took a step backward and Superboy awkwardly stepped in front of him as a shield.

"Artemis, calm down." ordered Kaldur. Artemis snapped her head around again and Superboy stepped out of her way so she could get to Robin, who looked as scared as a normal 13 year-old when the Joker held them hostage. She looked like she might have snapped when a familiar voice said "Hey YJ, no missions?" it was their black haired, if-league-finds-out-we-will-probably-get-yelled-at-and-maybe-grounded-depending-on-how-strict-your-guardian-is friend. They also had a if-the-league-finds-out-we-are-all-going-to-get-disbanded-and-die-no-exceptions-we-shall-never-be-allowed-to-see-each-other-ever-again-never-ever-and-,-once-again-,-we-all-die-no-exceptions-why-the-frick-frack-did-we-say-shall-ealier.

"Nah." answered Wally.

"GA decided it was time for 'fun' team bonding." said Artemis sarcastically.

"Fun." smirked Linsey Lane. She was pretty much the teams manger, she could also counter bad press, make good press, and destroy G. Gordon Godfrey and his followers. "Anyway, I gotta go before my Aunt see's me and tries to interact. I've managed to not actually have to even see her for 3 days, it's not a record I want to break."

"You mean that aunt?" asked Wally while pointing to Lois Lane, who was walking over to the group of seven teens.

"Crap! Gotta run!"

"The living, breathing, incarnation of being antisocial." commented Artemis as Linsey Lane ran away and Green Arrow walked towards the group of teens.

"Bad news guys, the JLA called, you can all head back to the Cave now. I could drive you or-" Wally scooped Dick up like a baby and ran at super sonic speeds, Conner grabbed Artemis and discovered his superspeed, and M'gann grabbed Kaldur by his shoulders and flew, dropping him in the ocean along the way.

"Okay, well, bye." said GA to himself, walking over to the Zeta tube, he didn't really understand why the kids didn't just do that instead.

*************************************************WATCHTOWER WITH JLA****************************************************

Green Arrow walked into the meeting room that had a giant television screen covering the wall. All the other member were already sitting around the table, Flash was grumbling on about how this was all a huge invasion of privacy and how the team was going to freak when they found out they had cameras hidden in the cave looking in on them with cameras 24/7.

"Everyone shut up it's starting!" called GL excitedly.

"It's not a television program Hal, it's an invasion of privocy on the young justice team." repreimanded Dinah.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." quited an eager Hal. The screen popped to life and the cave was shown. Wally was (shocker) eating on the couch, M'gann was baking cookies- correction, burning, she was burning cookies- Conner was staring at static, Artemis was sharping her arrows, Kaldur was reading a book, and Robin was playing on his laptop. All was well. Until a girl about Robins height with pale, almost white, skin and white-blond hair in a braid that went down to her knees, wearing light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and white combat boots, walked in through the front door. The computer even regonized her as Freeze-Z-0-9.

"Hey Icy, how's Bludhaven?" asked Wally, casually. Flash looked flabergasted.

"Awful, unlawful, same as usually." answered Icy.

"Man, I don't know how you do Bludhaven by yourself. I would crash and burn in Gotham without help." comented Robin. Batman was so close to smiling he had to bite the inside of his cheek.

"I'm sure that's not true Rob, you could kick ass in Gotham alone." responded Icy while jumping on the couch and taking a chip from Wally. The girl put her feet in Conners lap, her head in Wally's lap, and grabbed a book from somewhere and started reading. The JLA all shared looks of confusion, there brains all turning with different ideas and how to research the girl. Then a mini Lois Lane walked in, with her own name on the computer and everything.

"Yo Lins." called Icy from the couch.

"Hey Icepop!"

"We've talked about this."

"Yes we have, Icepop."

"Stop calling me Icepop!"

"Never Icepop!"

"ARGH!"

"Did you just argh?"

"Yes, Wally, yes she did." answered Robin while playing with his laptop. Well, the Robin version of playing on his laptop was hacking goverment data bases.

A quick beep was heard around the cave and Icy groaned before getting up.

"What's up Ice?" asked Artemis.

"A gang war between the Angels and the Lords has been stiring, guess it boiled over." shrugged Icy. She closed her eyes for a second and changed. Her close iced over until she had on white pants, and an ice blue tunic. Her hair turned white, and she had on an Elsa-style cape. "I'll catcha guys later!" A chourus of Bye's was heard from the yj team as she ran out to the zeta tubes.

"Hey, can I crash here tonight? I've got a record to keep and an interview to do at Happy Harbor Highschool." asked Linsey.

"Sure. But just so you know I think you keeping a record on how long you can stay away from your aunt is weird." commented Artemis.

"She's a reporter! She can sense when I lie!"

"Ah. Still weird. Anyways, I'm gonna head home." said Atemis.

***********************Following GA***************************************************************************************

"S***" shouted Green Arrow. He sprang up and run from his seat to the zeta tube to Gotham, the one near Artemis's former apartment. He ran outside the door and sat on the stoop, staring at the moving truck full of Artemis's stuff. He was going to toss the Alice In Wonderland poster on her wall since it was so beat-up, but decided not to get off to a bad start. He saw her round the corner and gave him a surprised look.

"Hey, Ollie. What're you doing here?"

"Artemis... I don't know how to tall you this. But your mom, she was trying to go down the ramp but... she missed... sh-she went down the stairs and she, she's dead. Her will says that I'm your legal guardian, and I already signed the papers."

"W-what?" sobbed Artemis.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Ollie sincerely. Artemis began to sob uncontrolably and Ollie walked over and held her. "It's all going to be fine Artemis. You're okay." whispered Ollie into Artemis's hair in a fatherly way. After a while he rapped an arm around her shoulder and lead her into the front seat of the moving van.

****************************************Following Flash********************************************************************

"I'm gonna head home." yawned Wally on the monitor. "Night guys."

"Well that's my cue." said Flash to the JLA while getting up. He ran to the zeta tube and all the way to his bedroom, which he had all to himself while Iris was away on reporting business. He flashed into civvies and walked to the kitchen to get dinner started just as Wally walked in the door.

"Uncle Barry I'm heeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeee!" Called Wally. He was staying with his Uncle this weekend while his dad was out on bussiness.

"Kitchen!" called Barry back. Wally flashed in and saw his uncle cooking spaghetti. Wally tried to grab a meatball but Barry slapped his hand.

"Ow! Uncle Barry I need food or I'm gonna die! I feel faint! The room is spinning! The lights so bright!" dramatized Wally. Barry simply chuckled and ruffled Wally's hair, making him pout like he was a 6 year old.

"I think you can servive for 10 minutes kiddo." Wally flopped down on a stool at the counter and continued to pout like a 6 year old, which just made Barry chuckle even more.

***************************************Following Batman*******************************************************************

"Whelp, I'm gonna head back to Gotham. Patrol starts at 12:00 and it's..." robin looked at the clock on his laptop "...11:30. Bye guys."

Batman got up and walked to the Zeta tubes without a word. When he arrived in the Batcave Dick was already dressed as Robin, sitting in front of the Batcomputer playing-for some reason that is beyond Bruce-brick.

"Hei, tati." (Hi dad.) greeted Dick.

"Bună ziua păsărică." (Hello little bird.) greeted Bruce back.

"Putem merge pe patrulare acum? M-am plictisit." (Can we go on patrol now? I'm bored.)

"Sigur, dar trebuie să te duci la balul de caritate de mâine și să fie frumos la data mea." (Sure, but you have to go to the charity ball tomorrow and be nice to my date.) offered Bruce.

Dick groaned but reluctantly agreed with a "Indiferent de." (whatever).

Bruce simply smirked and ruffled his wards hair before getting in the batmobile with Robin and driving into the Gotham night.

**Sorry if this isn't top quality, but I had this idea for a teenage hero from Bludhaven with ice powers since there aren't really any ice powered heroes, plus Bludhavens an iffy town, so I'm really trying to figure out if shes a good guy or a villian yet.. More elaboration on Icy in the next chapter! Also, the translations might be totally wrong, but I only know what google translate tells me. Although next year I'm planning on taking Romanian class, so hopefully my translations will be more accurate! I have a feeling this is awful, so please drop me some constructive criticism! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
